A new love
by Lindiana jones
Summary: A romance between Dean and Castiel with a twist.
1. Prologue

I'm going to give this fan fiction a go please let me know how you all like it, And anything I should work on thanks.

Introduction

Dean woke up to a excruciating pain all over his body. He rested a moment before he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the room. The room he was in was cold. There was a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The room was cement walls, ceiling, and floor. Water was slowly dripping from a couple areas of the piping along the ceiling. There was a door across the room.  
His wrists and ankles were shackled to a pipe that was nailed to cement ground.  
Dean's head throbbed uncontrollably. He reached up to his head and could feel where the blood had dried on his temple. His lip was busted and his eye was swollen to the touch. He looked down at the damage his body had endured. His clothes were torn and he had gashes everywhere. He tried to stretch his legs and cried out in agony. It appeared as if someone had stomped on his leg till it snapped bellow the knee. The shackles were breaking his skin and blood was slowly dripping from his wrist and ankles. Whoever had shackled him did not want him even thinking of trying to slip them off.  
Dean racked his brain trying to remember what happened and why he was there. The last thing he remembered was that he was finally on his long awaited night at a restraunt with the demon he loved, Castiel. The door was suddenly flung open and a few tall dark shapes loomed there. Dean could feel unconsciousness settling back as he looked up at the tall dark shapes as they crept closer to him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

July 30th 9:30 pm

Dean was sitting at the bar looking for his next victim.

"Hi."

Dean turned his head. A beautiful burnette with perky breasts, a curvey body, and high cheek bones sat next to him.

Dean smiled. "Can I get you a drink?"

She had olive color skin. She smiled her white teeth flashing. "Sure. I'll take a margarita."

"Can I get a beer and a margarita?" Dean asked the bartender.

"Yes." The bartender handed Dean the beer and made a margarita for the perky brunette.

"I'm Bela." She put out her hand.

Dean smiled and kissed her hand. "Dean."

The bartender came back with the margarita. "Here you are. One margarita."

She took the drink with her slender olive color hands. She had a tan line on her ring finger.

"I notice you have a tan line on your finger."

Bela's face darkened. "His name was Adam."

Dean looked at her with shock in his eyes. "Adam? Adam Milligam?"

"Yes how did you know?"

"I saw his picture in the newspaper." Dean lied.

" I never reported him missing. Why don't you tell me the truth?" Bela demanded.

"Okay." Dean sighed. "he's my brother."

"Your brother? What really happened to him? I got a note saying he had a special mission from angels and that i would be protected and that he wouldn't come back. He should have just told me he found another girl instead of lying. isn't that the most ridiculous story?"

"Ya he didnt want to hurt you but that's exactly what happened. He found a new girlfriend. I'm very sorry to have to tell you that."

Bela threw the glass of margarita in Deans face. "Thank you for your honesty. And you can forget anything that might have happened between us." she stood up and stormed out of the bar her high heels clicking.

"Hello Dean." Dean jumped and turned his head.

"Damnet Cass I told you to stop sneaking up on me like that."

Cass smiled and sat down next to him. "Did I scare the fearless Dean Winchester?"

"No of course not I just never know if I can think alone without you just appearing there." Dean replied shortly.

Cass chuckled, "In other words you were trying to get laid and I interrupted you. Sorry but I had to get a message to you."

"You couldn't call? That's why I bought you that phone. If I would have known you wouldn't use it I wouldn't have wasted money on it."

"Aren't you grumpy today? Maybe because you've lost your touch with the ladies. He laughed referring to the dripping margarita on Deans face.

Dean glared back at him wondering why he was noticing how soft Castiel's lips were. He shook the thought out of his head. He should be trying to end him not falling for him. But after Cass had given up so much for him, he couldn't help himself. Cass gave up his leadership of the demons and all the millions of the souls he had collected over the years. He was even willing to do the excruciating treatments to become human again.

"No I just have a lot on my mind.'' Dean finally replied. "

"Well this message couldn't wait.'' Cass said. "The demons have kidnapped Sam and are trying to use his psychic powers to mind control all the humans so they can posses them and leave hell to come live on earth."

"But Sam has been drinking that elixir to get ride of those powers." Dean looked at Castiel. "You must be mistaken.''

''Just because I gave up leadership doesn't mean I don't know their thoughts. Sam told you he was drinking the elixir but he lied. He's drinking demon blood again. Meg is giving it to him. He loves the power..."

"What!" Dean yelled, causing a lot of people to turn and look at him.

"Shut up." Whispered Cass. "We don't have a lot of time. We must go where they're keeping him and get him out of there before they figure out how to use his power."

Dean stood and sighed and threw some bills on the counter. "Let's go." He said.

May 2nd 5:30

"Ugh!" Castiel screamed in pain. Dean stuck the hypodermic needle in the neck of Castiel filled with his own blood.

Dean winced. He hated putting Castiel in so much pain but he had to so that he wouldn't have to kill him. "Don't be such a baby." He said trying to rid himself of the guilt of hurting the demon he was starting to have feelings for.

"Your a dick." Gasped Castiel. "You have no idea how excruciating this pain is, and I lived in hell for thousands of years. I'm immune to pain and this puts that to shame."

"Well two more of these shots and you'll be human." Dean grumbled.

"Oh goodie then I'll have a conscience." Joked Castiel. "Than I can't eat babies anymore."

Dean punched him in the arm. "Don't say that shit to me. I can take a lot, but that I don't want to hear."

"Ow. You kinky man. I like it when your rough. Maybe now you can spank me and I'll call you daddy." Castiel snickered.

"Shut up." Dean growled.

"I would think you would be more grateful." Castiel snapped. "I am doing this for you after all."

Dean looked at Castiel. "Your right I'm sorry."

Eight hours Dean repeated the process and the witty exchanges continued. He than gave Sam the elixir to get rid of his psychic powers. He left the room to go get them both a beer. While he was gone Sam went into the bathroom and dumped the elixir down the sink and went back in the room that Dean had left him in.

"Yum." Sam said sarcastically. "Tastes like ass."

"Well its worth it. Dean said. "You don't want to be a freak anymore right."

Sam glared at him. "Thanks a lot. Jerk!"

Dean smiled. "Bitch!"


	3. Chapter 1: Part 2

July 31st 8:45 am

Castiel and Dean jumped into Dean's black 67' Chevy impala, and started their trip down the winding road to find Sam.  
"Are you sure you know where your going?" Dean asked.  
"I can feel them. Castiel snapped. "I don't know where they are I just feel a pull."  
"Oh great." Dean grumbled. "You feel a pull, now we'll find them in time." He said sarcastically. "When I find him I'm gonna kick his ass."  
"Look assbutt," Castiel growled poking a finger at him. "It was your fault he left in the first place."  
"How was it my fault?" Dean snapped. "I was trying to fix him." He stated as he gripped the steering wheel till his knuckles became white. "So he wouldn't be that monster anymore."  
"See," Castiel said turning to look out the window. "That's your problem, you drove him away. You think all demons are bad and deserve to die."  
"They are, and they do." Dean argued.  
"So why did you give me a chance?" Castiel questioned. "Not that you could kill me anyway." He whispered under his breath.  
"Because you wanted to change." Dean replied. "You were willing to go through the injections."  
"Ya for you..." Castiel started as he looked over at Dean. "I mean I wanted to be human again." Castiel turned his head quickly to look at the road.  
Dean looked at Castiel. "Wait you did that just for me?"  
"We are close to Sam." Castiel said trying to change the subject. "The demon's thoughts are growing louder."  
The distraction worked.

"Sam's close?" Dean asked. "Look on the map, see if there's an abandoned building close by."  
Castiel looked down at the map. "Turn right in a mile." He said excitingly. "Then follow the dirt road for five miles and we should be able to see the building from there."  
Dean followed his instructions and they came upon a huge field. Ten demons stood there waiting for them. Dean stopped the car. "Cass there's no building and where's Sam?"  
"I..."  
Before Castiel could say anything they were at the car. They broke the driver window and the passenger window. They grabbed Castiel and Dean and pulled them out of the car. Meg walked over to Dean as two demons were holding his hands back and grabbed a fist of his hair and pulled his head back.  
"Hello Dean," she smiled. "I was wondering when I'd see that sexy face of yours." She kissed him as he struggled to turn his head.  
"Go to hell." He said.  
"Oh Dean," she gushed. "I like it when you talk dirty."  
She then punched him in the mouth.

Dean spit out blood and smiled. "You hit like a girl." He smirked.  
Meg looked at him. She punched him again this time harder. She then turned her attention to Castiel.  
"You used to be powerful and magnificent." She growled. "Then you fell for this worthless human." She said pointing at Dean. "You were feared and respected. Now look at you. A poor excuse of a human, and for what, he doesn't share your feelings. He doesn't even respect you."  
"Don't listen to her Cass." Dean pleaded. "I do care for you and I do respect you. I do love you Cass."

Castiel looked at Dean. "You love me?' He asked his eyes starting to shine.

"Of course." Dean replied. "After everything you've done for me."

Meg then kicked Castiel in the stomach. "How sweet," she mocked, "you two are making me sick. Too bad you two will never be able to show each other your new profound love."

She then pulled out a dagger from her belt. "Say goodbye." She raised her hand back to stab Castiel.

"NO!" Dean cried. He tore himself from the two demons holding him and tackled Meg to the ground. He pinned her down and started pounding her in the face. Castiel broke free from the two demons that were holding him and pulled out the angel blade he acquired from an angel he had kidnapped and tortured a few months back and stabbed the first demon in the chest. He then slashed the second demons throat. Two went for Dean and the other five lunged at Castiel. Dean stood up and leaped to the two heading toward him and pulled out his demon dagger that he had stolen from Ruby. He slashed the first demons throat and stuck the second demon through the bottom of his jaw to the top of his head. Meanwhile Castiel killed two of the five and the last three had him pinned. Meg was no where to be found. Dean rushed over and tackled one of the demons and wrestled with him for a moment and then stabbed him in the chest. Castiel kicked one of the demons in the mouth and the demon landed on his back. He fought with the other one and finally stabbed the demon in the neck. Dean lunged for the last one who had recovered and was going after Castiel. He wrestled him to the grass and stabbed him through the eye.

The two of them lay in the grass panting. They looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm sorry I've been so tough on you." Dean apologized.

"Dean your fine." Castiel smirked. "Now your getting all soft and gooey like jello.

Dean slugged him in the arm. "Shut up see if I ever say anything nice again."

"Come here." commanded Castiel.

He took Dean in his arms and kissed him passionately on his lips. They stood there on the field kissing until Dean pulled away.

"Sam!" he cried. We still haven't gotten anywhere with him. We still don't know where he is."

Castiel let go of Dean. "I cant feel the demons anymore!" He exclaimed. "They've somehow blocked their thoughts from me."

"Great," grumbled Dean. "Now we are back to square one."

"Lets go find as a demon to tell us where they are really holding Sam. Castiel said.


End file.
